


По принципу пылесоса

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [12]
Category: Power Man and Iron Fist (Comics)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Поучительная история о том, что не всегда стоит вести себя как дома, если ты в гостях.





	По принципу пылесоса

— Я тебе этот скипетр в жопу засуну! — прорычал Люк.  
  
На одном из высокотехнологичных экранов перед ними — очень-очень далёкий голубой шарик Земли. Дэнни уже и без рычания Люка понял, что скипетр и впрямь следовало минут пять назад засунуть себе в жопу. А не размахивать им над книгой в золотом переплёте, зачитывая вслух белиберду на старокитайском. Но кто ж знал?  
  
Ну ладно, наверное, следовало догадаться, что золотой переплёт у книги на нефритовой подставке в главном зале Санктум Санкторум — не просто так. Да и чужие скипетры лучше бы руками не хватать. Но Люк сам виноват. Нечего было заворачиваться в гардину и пародировать Стрэнджа. И скипетр этот — тоже Люк первым схватил.  
  
— Ты, совершенно случайно, не запомнил, что я говорил? — очень спокойно и очень вежливо спросил Дэнни, готовясь рвануть к ближайшему выходу. — Или, может, держал диктофон включённым? Как во время нашего последнего дела, чисто на всякий случай.  
  
Люк резко повернулся и так же резко посерел, когда инерция движения заставила его сделать третий оборот вокруг собственной оси.  
  
— Грёбаная невесомость! — сглотнув, выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы на четвёртом обороте.  
  
Дэнни всё же слетел с места, аккуратно зацепился за одно из креплений одной рукой, другой остановил всё ещё вращающегося Люка. Благодарности, понятное дело, не дождался.  
  
— Как думаешь, успеет Стрэндж нас спасти до того, как съедят местные? Я как-то читал, что еды на космических станциях не слишком большой запас, а мы вдвоём едим столько, что проще съесть нас. Или выкинуть…  
  
Перспектива быть съеденными или выкинутыми в открытый космос им явно не грозила — не тот век, в конце концов, а вот то, что им здесь будут рады, было уже из разряда фантастики другого рода.  
  
— Заткнись, а, — в голосе Люка звучало ненаигранное страдание, и Дэнни прекратил дозволенные речи, призванные хоть немного разрядить ситуацию.  
  
Вместо этого он молча изучил помещение, в которое они попали. Особо тщательно — схему эвакуации и изображения на экранах, показывающих различные части станции изнутри и снаружи, а также — очень маленькую далёкую Землю и чуть менее далёкую Луну. Увиденное не обнадёживало от слова совсем.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что они все какие-то слишком неподвижные? — спросил он, не глядя на Люка.  
  
— Может, сбой в системе? Зависло на одном кадре.  
  
— Ладно… — И как только ему не пришла в голову эта мысль? Действительно — это всё объяснило бы. А дежурный наверняка отправился проверить, где сбой.  
  
А точки на электронных часах в углу самого левого экрана не мигают, это просто глюк такой. И цифра не переключилась.  
  
— Ладно, — повторил Дэнни чуть менее уверенным тоном, нащупал на панели у себя над головой кнопку общей внутренней связи (как удобно, когда все важные кнопки подписаны, а! Надо себе в кабинете тоже всё подписать, чтобы больше ни в коем случае не нажимать громкую связь вместо ожидания), глубоко вдохнул…   
  
— Всем привет, это Дэнни Рэнд. Мы с моим напарником совершенно случайно и нелепо оказались здесь и хотели бы уточнить, когда ближайший челнок в сторону Земли.  
  
— Сладки бараночки! — выругался Люк шёпотом, едва он убрал руку с кнопки.  
  
— Что? — не понял Дэнни. — Переборщил?  
  
— Там что-то есть, — всё так же шёпотом сказал Люк, указывая на один из экранов, где один из местных астронавтов теперь вращался вокруг собственной оси, как совсем недавно Люк.  
  
Дэнни совершенно негероически икнул.  
  


***

  
— Шутки шутками, а я очень не хочу, чтобы меня съели. Или чтобы тебя съели.  
  
На то, чтобы понять, как отмотать назад и замедлить запись с определённой камеры, у Дэнни ушло пять минут. Пять минут, которых у них, судя по стремительности движений сине-зелёного существа, не было.  
  
— Ладно, — с облегчением выдохнул Дэнни ещё через минуту, — вентиляцию они перекрыть успели, так что этим путём оно сюда не проникнет. Я надеюсь.  
  
Они оба уставились на задорно трепыхающуюся ленточку на решётке, из которой самый обыкновенный вентилятор гнал в отсек прошедший очистку воздух.  
  
— А прочие коммуникации? — настороженно уточнил Люк, к которому не торопился возвращаться привычный оттенок.  
  
Дэнни сверился с разноцветными лампочками и положением бегунков на голографическом дублёре панели.  
  
— Внутри всё перекрыто. Снаружи мы тоже герметичны, иначе бы тут уже не осталось воздуха.  
  
— А это? — От того места, куда Люк ткнул пальцем, по голографическому экрану побежала рябь.  
  
— Хм-м. Думаю, это кабель с электричеством от больших солнечных батарей. Вон те «крылья», видишь? Питают всю станцию. У каждого модуля есть запасная батарея и движок, но их ресурс нужен на отстыковку и аварийную посадку, так что пока этот провод цел, мы на них не переклю…   
  
Снаружи послышался скрежет, освещение пропало, потом снова включилось, но уже гораздо слабее. На мониторе внешней камеры было отчётливо видно, как удаляются в черноту серебристые обрывки кабеля и — очень медленно — ослепительно сияющие крылья солнечных батарей вместе со всей остальной станцией.  
  
— Мы переключились на резервное питание. Полное истощение ресурса через… — Дэнни бросил быстрый взгляд вверх, где начали обратный отсчёт часы, которых раньше не было, — семнадцать часов и двадцать девять минут. Двадцать восемь… — меланхолично поправился он. — Как думаешь, оно специально нас отсоединило и отгрызло кабель?   
  
Модуль дёрнулся, свет опять мигнул, счётчик перескочил через два часа.  
  
— И кусок топливного резерва…   
  
Люк открыл было рот, закрыл, с минуту помолчал, шаря глазами по приборам и гаснущим один за другим мониторам, и потом всё же выругался:  
  
— Нам полный джингл-беллс…   
  


***

  
— Знаешь, если мы всё-таки умрём, — нарушил молчание Люк пять часов спустя, с нездоровым вниманием разглядывая на последнем работающем мониторе когтистые членистые лапки, откручивающие последнюю внешнюю камеру, — об этом никто не узнает. Мы даже премию Дарвина не получим.  
  
— Ты-то точно не получишь, — пробормотал Дэнни, с трудом осознавая реальность. И ничуть не завидуя. Ну ладно, разве что самую малость.  
  
Удивлённый взгляд Люка он выдержал с честью медленно умирающего в космосе миллиардера.  
  
— Если ты про Джонс, то это ещё не факт, что мой. — Люк осторожно покачал головой. — Она сама сказала, что слишком много претендентов.  
  
— И ты, конечно, поверил?  
  
— Я похож на дурака?  
  
По мнению Дэнни, во всём, что касалось Джессики Джонс, Люк был на дурака не только похож, но перед лицом неминуемой (в очередной раз) смерти ссориться не хотелось. Только не снова из-за Джессики!  
  
— Я провёл расследование и сократил её список до пяти имён. Хотя этого, у которого волосы дыбом, наверное, можно тоже вычеркнуть.  
  
Дэнни обречённо ткнулся лбом в навершие скипетра и попробовал снова вернуться к медитации.  
  
— А вот Мёрдока я бы не списывал со счетов, — продолжал изливать душу Люк. — Он только с виду мягкий и лощёный, а на деле — вполне нормальные мускулы и куча упорства. И ещё, говорят, у слепых очень нежные пальцы…  
  
Сказал бы Дэнни, у кого нежные пальцы, но это вряд ли имеет хоть какое-то отношение к тому, что Люк опять завёл свою шарманку. Джессика то, Джессика сё… Даже если называет он её теперь опять только по фамилии.  
  
— А если всё же твой — что будешь делать? — попробовал Дэнни его отвлечь: планы на будущее у Люка всегда выходило строить лучше, чем производить детективные изыскания.  
  
— Чего-чего, сдохну тут вместе с тобой через десять часов, если эта хрень не вскроет эту консервную коробку раньше, — огрызнулся Люк и снова уставился в монитор. «Хрень» успела уже расправиться почти со всеми креплениями, и камеру трясло из стороны в сторону. Снова посеревшего Люка явно штормило от мотающегося изображения, но он упрямо продолжал на него пялиться.  
  
— А если у меня получится? — Дэнни взмахнул скипетром как волшебной палочкой, всё равно эта штука без нужных слов была явно не более чем бутафорией. — Если ты выживешь и окажется, что ребёнок Джессики — от тебя?  
  
— Тогда я больше никогда не полезу с тобой ни в один магический особняк. Даже в магическую хижину не полезу. Может быть, даже начну переходить на другую сторону улицы, едва тебя завидев. Или перееду куда подальше, чтобы у тебя и возможности не было рисковать моей шеей.  
  
Дэнни поёжился, очень «вовремя» вспомнив, что Люк тоже потерял родителей. И о том, что тот как-то уже говорил: детям обязательно нужен кто-то, кто будет их любить, будет о них заботиться… Да хотя бы просто будет рядом. Чтобы детям не пришлось становиться героями.  
  
Зря спросил.  
  
Он с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу, забыв про скипетр, и поплатился за это, едва не ослепнув, когда тот исчез в яркой вспышке прямо у него из руки.  
  
— Точно, — нарочито обрадовался Люк, — я совсем забыл, что ты можешь угробить нас ещё раньше.  
  


***

  
Их, конечно же, спасли.  
  
Не Стрэндж, а вовсе даже Железный Человек и Сокол, которые с самого начала заметили всплеск магической активности на станции и чуть запоздали лишь потому, что пытались связаться с командой. Ну, ещё потому, что лететь с Земли на орбиту было совсем не то, что в соседний район.  
  
Дэнни очень понравилась новая расцветка мстительской космической брони, а Люку — возможность настроить искусственную гравитацию индивидуально для каждого кресла в шаттле.  
  
А Джессике Джонс понравился (хотя вслух она этого, конечно, не признала) кулон из сине-зелёного когтя.  
  
А ещё Дэнни понравилось, что они выбрались из очередной передряги и премию Дарвина им пока что не дадут. Хотя Люку, скорее всего, и так бы не дали.  
  
И даже если Люк скоро начнёт переходить на другую сторону улицы, едва завидев Дэнни, это очень хорошо, что всё ещё будет кому переходить.  
  
А остальное неважно.


End file.
